


Shackle the shadow

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: *BDSM*伪父子





	Shackle the shadow

大仓到达宴会厅的时候已经有些晚了。  
他一边系着袖扣一边脚步匆忙的走到了他的养父身边。  
黑发背头的养父看了他一眼，淡漠的神色里看不出情绪，他将自己手里的酒杯给了大仓，自己则从路过的侍者盘中又拿了一杯一模一样的：  
“怎么来这么迟？”  
大仓接过酒杯，今天是他的成年礼，他却迟到了。自知错了，他乖乖的垂下了脑袋：  
“非常抱歉，父亲大人。”  
他拿着酒杯的手指不禁微微用了些力，试图掩饰着内心的紧张。  
道过谦后他被不痛不痒的训斥两句后就站到了养父的背后，乖巧的立在一边听着自己养父和长辈们的交谈。  
   
男人的身躯包裹在昂贵精致的深蓝色的西装里，他面容肃默，偶尔一笑，也不过是微微扯开嘴角，就连眉角都不曾弯一下。  
大仓低下头看到男人的影子在自己的脚边随着男人的动作消停不下来，影子的边缘离他的脚尖之近，他只需要动动脚趾就可以将之踩在脚下。  
——如果踩了他的影子他会知道吗？  
大仓想，忍不住动了动脚尖去够那影子。  
   
“大仓。”  
“是！”  
   
他抬起头，还没来得及看自己是否踩到了男人的影子。  
那男人见大仓发愣他皱皱眉：“别发呆。”  
“对不起，父亲大人。”  
大仓再一次垂下头道歉道。  
   
   
宴会进行到尾声时，他的养父说身体不太舒服而提早离开了，只留下大仓一个人。  
大仓的手指发僵，他用力的捏了捏，努力的打起精神来应付着最后一点时间。  
   
当一切结束后他并没有回自己的房间，而是去了养父的房间。  
他敲了敲门：  
“父亲大人。”  
“进来。”  
那声音竟有些不稳。  
大仓走进房间，反手将房门关上了。  
   
房间里有些昏暗，男人快步走过来，大仓伸出手。  
那男人替他将西装外衣脱下来挂到一边的衣架上，大仓走向房间一侧的老板椅，坐下。他翘起腿，看着男人缓缓地朝他走来。  
那男人走到他的跟前，恭顺的垂下了脑袋。  
大仓的手指敲着扶手，缓缓地打量着眼前的男人。  
这男人比起他的父亲更像是一个兄长，他十六岁少年时坐上安田家的第一把交椅，捡到了当时尚且才三岁的自己，十七年过去，这男人变了很多，始终不变的却是对自己的纵容。  
   
“跪下。”  
安田跪下了，双手乖乖的背在了身后挺起胸膛。  
“自己把衣服脱掉。”  
于是安田不做声的又开始执行大仓的命令。脱掉衣服后他忍着寒意抬起头看向了大仓。  
大仓光裸的脚抵上安田的脖子，缓缓地往下滑去，最后抵在他的脐钉上，说道：“今晚你的安全词是【大仓】。”说完后大仓不出意外的看到了安田瞳孔收缩的模样，满意的笑了笑。  
可是纵然如此，安田还是回答道：  
“是，主人。”  
   
   
安田知道自己有些不正常。  
他从没对其他人说过，他喜欢粗暴的性/爱，喜欢被糟糕的对待，那种被凌虐的快感令他欲罢不能，他曾有过好几个伴侣，却从未想过有一天会和自己名义上的养子成为这种关系。  
他的双手被手铐拷在身后，嘴里含着大仓勃起的性器，自己的下身也被大仓拿了领带绑住，有些难受，却令他快感倍生。  
他努力调整着呼吸，试图将嘴里的巨物含的更深一些。  
“唔……”他的眼角渗出了泪水，呼吸渐渐不稳，他感受到那在他性器上作乱的脚，却不敢去看，认真的吞吐舔弄着大仓的性器。  
“够了，”大仓收回脚，“起来。”  
“是，主人。”  
安田直起身看向大仓。  
“奖励完了，该轮到惩罚了。”  
   
大仓拿出抽屉里的软鞭，这只鞭子并不大，样子平平无奇，却是大仓专门去定做的。  
定做来专门惩罚眼前的人的。  
   
安田趴伏在地上，接受着来自大仓的鞭打。  
这鞭子打在臀部上会有一定的痛感，但是对于安田来说，快感远大于了痛感，他的喉咙里发出示弱的呜咽，背在后头的手指抓在一起忍受着快感不断堆积却无法释放的惩罚。  
鞭子打到第八下，安田已经控制不住的颤抖起来，他嘴里乖乖的数着数，想要去看身后的大仓，却因动作限制转不过去，看不到大仓却接受着大仓的鞭打这样的认知让他呜咽一声，性器又硬了几分。

第九下。  
安田不住的喘息着，双腿发软，他感觉自己下一秒就要倒下了，却还是努力的硬撑着等待惩罚的结束。

第十下。  
“惩罚结束。”  
大仓凑过来，解开了绑着安田性器的领带。  
   
释放过后的安田倒在地毯上喘了几口气，一抬眼就看到大仓坐在椅子里，性器高高的翘起，显然没有得到纾解的样子。  
他急急的跪坐起来，凑上前去：“主人…您……”  
“你休息好了？”  
安田一愣，连忙膝行过去：“好了，主人。”  
   
安田双腿分开跪在椅子里，对准了大仓的性器缓缓地坐下去。  
可是大仓并不等安田小心动作，而是直接握着安田的腰按了下去，突如其来的侵入让安田呼吸一窒，忍不住仰着头长长的喘了口气。  
大仓操弄他的动作从来都是毫不留情的，这次也不例外。  
每一次大开大合的操干都令安田无法说出完整的话语，他的手铐仍没解开，坚硬的金属磨着他的手腕也磨着他的腰窝，这粗糙的疼痛伴随着侵入的力度令他本就混沌的到脑袋更加混乱了。  
安田努力的收缩着后穴，听到到大仓的低喘令他愈发欲望高涨，可是在大仓射出来之前他却不敢再释放一次了。  
   
最后射出来时安田无力的倒在了大仓的肩上，低低的喘息着，靠在大仓的脖颈边甚至能够感受到他剧烈的脉搏。  
一下又一下。  
   
   
大仓睁开眼睛。  
看到地板上他们两人重合在一起的影子就在自己脚下。  
他微微笑了，将安田搂得更紧了。  
   
“已经脱离情景了哦。”  
“父亲大人。”


End file.
